1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data communication setting control method and portable device based on a Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) which may allow an update of data communication setting and also allow an update of fast dormancy information according to SIM types.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices are becoming increasingly popular based on their mobility and the various additional and useful functions that they now provide. A mobile communication device, such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), etc., are representatives of such a portable device. A mobile communication device is equipped with a module for supporting a mobile communication function and supports voice and data communications with other mobile communication devices through a base station. A PDA has a Central Processing Unit (CPU), a memory, an Operating System (OS), various programs based on the OS, and various other components, and may perform information gathering, storing, creating and searching. With these capabilities, a conventional portable device supports a mobile communication function or supports a specific user function based on various programs stored in the memory. Additionally, a conventional portable device supports the operation based on a SIM.
Such a portable device accesses a network, provided by a specific service operator, depending on data communication setting information stored in the SIM, and sends or receives information required for data communication. The portable device may access a network of another service operator for any of various reasons such as roaming. In this case, data communication setting information offered by a current service operator may often be different from that offered by the former service operator. This may cause a problem in that the portable device fails to perform a proper data communication. Furthermore, inconsistency in data communication setting information between service operators may give rise to various restrictions in a data communication, so that a conventional portable device may have difficulty in providing seamless communication services.